itrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Sarelle Westerling
Sarelle Lannister née Westerling is the Lady of Lannisport, and the wife of Jason Lannister. She was betrothed to Hyle Lannister, and when he died, married Jason instead. Sarelle assisted her husband in supporting Ellyn Lannister against Tytos Kenning. Appearance Sarelle has always been beautiful; as a young woman, first brought to the Rock, she was slim and graceful, with long blonde hair -paler than the Lannister gold-, and startling blue eyes. At the age of forty, Sarelle has an almost agelessness to her; still slender after the birth of her children, and only a few, thin lines hint at her age. History Sarelle Westering was born to Lord and Lady Westerling in 340 AC. She was raised in the Crag, daughter of a prominent 'White' Lord. When Sarelle was fourteen, she was betrothed to the recently made Lord of the Rock, Hyle Lannister. The future Lady of the West quickly arrived at the Rock, where she began to be embroiled in the growing rivalries. While Hyle was smitten by his future wife, the feeling was not mutual. Sarelle found the Lord of the Rock, two years older than her, brash and arrogant; a warrior with not much else to him. Yet, in the nine months of their betrothal, she endeared herself to the court as a strong-willed, determined young lady. Sarelle was widowed on the evening of her own wedding. Before the bedding could even take place, Hyle's bloodied body was found. With Jason as Lord, Sarelle was then forced into a marriage with him; one not consummated that night, Jason too scared for that to happen. However, it was one she objected to less; she liked Jason, more than she had Hyle. It was a familial bond to start, and Sarelle was smart enough to realise what Tytos Kenning was doing. While Jason was young, lost, and good-natured, it was his new wife who started to began to devise a plan to oust the treacherous lord. Yet she was too late to assist her husband when he was pressured into abdication. It was to the Crag the young couple fled; Sarelle furious to begin with, at her husband, at everything that had forced her into fleeing the Rock. She had lost everything. It would take a while to find trust for her husband again; as willful as she was, Sarelle had expected Jason to match her in that. Over the next decade, it was her who started gathering the support, talking to other Lords for the nervous Jason. However, as he came into his own, the couple started to work more as a team. Which, she was happy about, extremely happy. Sarelle felt, for the first time, happy and comfortable in her marriage. Somewhere, it had blossomed to love. After the storming of the Rock in 364 AC, Sarelle returned to the Rock with Jason; with child, she gave birth to her first and only daughter, Joanna. When Jason was awarded Lannisport, Sarelle regularly switched between assisting Jason and Ellyn in consolidating the Lady Paramount's new rule, and remaining at home to look after her children; in this time, she gave birth twice more. Tywin in 366 AC, and Gerold in 368 AC. Sarelle still remains as willful as she ever was, constantly acting as a pushing force behind her husband, giving him steel and fire where otherwise his amiable nature would incline him to bend, or otherwise not remain stubbornly decided. Recent Events 380 AC Sarelle attends the tourney of Oldtown with her husband, riding South with the Lannister party. Category:Westerling Category:House Lannister Category:Westerlander